Bloodlust Commando
by Shrimp Mayo
Summary: She's the enemy. But your heart aches for her. You were made to kill her. But you can't even hurt her. What will you choose? Duty or love?Somewhat AU Bella/Alice Femmeslash Slight OOC ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New fic... Yeah, for those very few people who reviews to my other Twi fic 'Memories' I am not dropping that fic. Simply wanted to write this... Based on the manga Mondlicht by Wachi Masaki... So, yeah... Shapeshifters are not the only enemies of vampires...**

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by their respective owners... **

o~o~o

I felt my body succumb to the darkness.

How does death feel like? At first it's painful and frightening but then it feels like nothing at all. Just darkness. Everything around you is in darkness. It makes you feel like you can just lay there and sleep and stay in a peaceful slumber no matter how harsh your death was.

But sometimes it's not as easy as that. You don't just get peace. I couldn't understand what happened but I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a brightly lit room. It didn't look like how I pictured heaven. I was lying down on a white bed with white sheets and staring at a white ceiling. The walls and everything was white. I was strapped down on the bed and… Naked! What the hell?

"So you're awake." I heard a husky male voice say as I struggled against my binds.

My head whipped to my right where I saw a man about 6'7" with black hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt showing that he had a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder. He had a certain charm on him, his presence was like that of the sun, warm and comfortable.

But that's very hard to think when you're naked and there's a man in the same room with you. I felt my cheeks grow hotter with every second.

He laughed at my reaction. "No need to be worried. I have moral so I won't violate you or anything." He went by my side and released me from the bed. "Name's Jacob by the way. Do you remember yours?"

I stared at him in confusion. "My name's Isabella. Just Bella."

He chuckled once more. "So you still have your memory intact. That's very convenient."

"What do you mean by that? Where are we? And why am I here?"

He gave me a serious look. "Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

I tried to think back on his words. What had happened before I woke up?

_My mother was screaming frantically for help. My father remained unmoving on the floor. I was frozen on my spot as the gorgeous red-haired woman lunged for my mother's throat, where her life giving fluid was easiest to drink. She stood up, let my mother's drained body fall on the ground, and turned to me. I couldn't move. Her scarlet eyes piercing my chocolate brown ones as she sauntered forward, ready to kill. I closed my eyes, knowing what's gonna happen next. I felt pain then a fiery burn on my throat where she bit me but it died down and I was consumed by the darkness. _

"V-Vampire." I whispered and he nodded understandingly.

"Did you believe in vampires before that incident?" He asked. I shook my head as an answer.

"How about now?" He asked.

I was hesitant but then I nodded. "I-I died. How am I still alive?"

"You did die. But my father brought you back to life." He explained calmly.

I gaped at him in shock. Brought back to life? "Yo-You mean… Like a zombie?"

He laughed at my question. "Maybe. But more precisely, a battle corpse. A homunculi."

I continued to gape at him. Is this guy serious.

"Vampires are real. They don't die with garlic or all those other stuff in myths." He continued. "Werewolves and fire are the ones that can destroy them. But, sadly, the werewolf gene is diminishing with every generation therefore lessening the chances of humans to phase into wolves. For that reason, you and others like you were brought back to life with the combination of the wolf gene and the vampire venom you received when you were bitten. This gives you enhanced speed and strength to allow you to destroy those leeches!"

I looked at him seriously. This was all too much for me. One thing after another. "Isn't this a bit unfair? Don't I get a say in it?"

"Remember who killed your family Bella! It was one of those bloodsuckers!" Jacob shouted.

His anger seemed to rub off on me as I felt my blood boil. He was right. That red-head bloodsucker was the one who killed my family. That vampire killed me. I will make her pay.

I will make all of them pay.

o~o~o

**A/N: Like it, hate it, interesting,rushed? drop me a line will ya... This probably won't be updated quickly since I still have Memories to work on...**

**Anyway...click that button down there...it's begging you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update... Had a lot of trouble lately. Thanks for those uber awesome people who reviewed but I don't really get you concept of a werevamp. Bella doesn't have fangs or transform to a human/wolf hybrid. Anyways... Please enjoy this chapter though I can't really assure you about its quality. I actually rushed this one because I'll be leaving my house for a while to go to vacation so no update for a while(as if i actually update that fast)... Sorry!**

**

* * *

**

~x~

* * *

During the walk after my awakening, Jacob explained a lot of stuff to me. Thankfully, the walk was long and he was able to tell me a lot.

His father, Billy Black, was the Alpha, the leader of the wolf pack. But he was getting old so they were thinking on choosing the strongest wolf to succeed him. Even though Jacob is a wolf, he says he's not ready to take the position of Alpha after his father. He explained to me more about the wolves. Their origin and their abilities. They aged extremely slow once they've phased for the first time but returns to normal human pace when they find the urge to not phase anymore. Wolves had telepathy with wolves within their pack and with Homunculi. Wolves were mainly males but an occasional female wolf comes along.

"Female wolves are a pain. You just have to wait till you meet Leah and Rachel." Jacob whined, irritation evident in his voice.

"How bad are they?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Leah's got a huge ego. And Rachel, my older sister, thinks she can boss me around." He muttered.

I laughed at his childish reaction.

"But because wolves are mainly male, dad likes to turn females into homunculi." He mused. "He says that it's for balance but he's just probably perverted."

I laughed again and this time, he joined me.

We talked about homunculi next. He told me a little bit about the process and how his father came up with the Homunculi. It was actually passed down from Jacob's grandfather, Ephraim Black. Homunculi weren't that strong enough to take on a vampire one on one so most used weapons. Homunculi didn't need food to supply energy. Several hours of sleep did good enough. Other than improved strength and speed, Homunculi were very much like wolves since the wolf gene is much more dominant than the tiny amount of vampire venom left in the body. Our conversation was short lived though since it was inevitable for vampires to become a subject soon and Jacob had warned me that he's still a young werewolf and gets touchy when it's about vampires. I simply nodded and kept my mouth shut as my mind let the various questions of curiosity to circle my head for the meantime.

We arrived at the edge of the forest near the cliff that overlooked the sea. It was a beautiful sight which almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Jacob." A man's voice called from in front of the house near the edge of the forest. The man was tall and wore no t-shirt that he showed off his well-developed muscles. To say the truth, I was half-impressed and half-annoyed. Beside him was a man who was a little shorter but wore no shirt as well and showed off his body.

"Hey Sam." Jacob greeted the man who called him before turning to the other one. "Hey Jared."

Sam eyed me cautiously. "Is she-? She's the new one, right?" He asked. It kinda pissed me off that he talked as if I was not there and was out of hearing range.

"Yep. Her name's Bella. And we're currently off to meet dad." Jacob answered.

Sam continued to eye me again. I don't think I'll get along well with him. "He's at the house but he just talked to Leah so I'm guessing he's pretty angry." Leah as I remembered was one of the female wolves Jacob mentioned.

Jacob nodded before he nudged me to continue towards the house. For some reason, I was nervous. I was going to meet the man who had given me a second chance at life. My heart was throbbing and my face heated up in a blush.

"Come on, Bella. Calm down." Jacob said with a chuckle as we neared the house. I only nodded, suddenly losing my voice.

When we arrived at the house and Jacob opened the door, all the feelings of nervousness suddenly disappeared. The house gave off a homey feel to it and I felt at ease and comfortable. Somehow, I felt like this place was my home.

"Dad! Bella's awoken." Jacob announced.

An old man who seemed like he was in his 50's rolled to us carried by his wheelchair. He had a warm smile on his face and his hands up in a welcoming manner.

"Hello Bella. My name's Billy Black." He introduced.

The smile on my face was almost a reflex to his. "Hello Mr. Black."

He chuckled at my formality. "Just call me Billy. How are you feeling now?"

I thought about it for a while. "I feel alright. A little confused. Everything's just weird." Yep, dying because of a vampire then waking up resurrected by werewolves is definitely weird.

He chuckled once more. "I understand. Others before you have gone through that as well."

"I have a question. How many others like me are there?" I asked, letting my curiosity take over me.

"There has been only two others who's DNA managed to unite the wolf gene and the vampire venom. They are Angela and Rebecca, my daughter." Billy answered.

I nodded in understanding. "Why did you choose me?"

"We didn't choose you. It is your destiny. Your DNA provided you with the needed strength to be revived from you death."

"How are all of these even possible? Vampires? Werewolves and Homunculi?"

"Not even I can answer that question. There are our legends but we can't say if they're true or not."

I sighed but continued to my next question. "How can I kill _them_?"

He smiled a satisfied smile. "Would you like to begin training Bella?"

I nodded, mind and heart full of determination to kill the vampires. To kill them because of what they did to my family. Kill them because of what they did to me. "I'm ready."

He smiled again and shot Jacob a knowing look. In that same second Jacob shook tremendously and he just exploded. His clothes ripped apart and went all over the place. A huge reddish brown wolf stood on his place, towering over me. I felt scared, but only for a second as the feeling was soon overpowered by excitement.

It was instinct that took over me as I crouched to a defensive position. My eyes were locked on the beast before me but I could see that Billy was smiling with approval from my peripheral vision. He rolled out of the way, as he knew what would happen next.

'_Ya ready, Bella?'_ A voice in my head that sounded similar to Jacob asked. So is this the telepathy Jacob mentioned?

'_Bring it on, Jake.'_ I though back as I smiled. He let out a growl and lunged at me. I did the same.

* * *

~x~

* * *

It's been five months since my awakening. I've been doing nothing but training with the wolves. I sometimes got to meet with Angela or Rebecca but it was rare. Seeing the female wolves were rare for me as well. So all I've been doing is training with the guys. I've been good with physical combat but I preferred using swords. I guess it's childish but what the hell.

I was in the middle of a sparring session with Jared when Sam said that Billy asked for me. Sam and I had been good friends unlike my prediction the first day I saw him. He's a pretty decent guy and an unbelievably strong fighter. I've only won against him in a spar once.

Billy was at his wheelchair talking with Leah when we arrived.

"Please give me that assignment! I think I've proven myself enough!" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Leah. This nomad is very dangerous. I can't risk anything." Billy sighed. It seems like they had been like this for a while now.

"Are you saying I'm too weak for this assignment?" Leah demanded, her eyebrows furrowing in anger. They completely ignored us. Again.

"I'm not saying anything like that." Billy caught sight of us. "Leah. I have other businesses to take care of." He eyed us to show Leah.

She shot us a glare before angrily walking out, slamming the door in her stead. Billy let out a sigh of relief as Sam and I laughed a little. This always happens with Leah.

"So, why did you call us here, Billy?" Sam asked, returning his usual business façade.

Billy cleared his throat. "The assignment Leah was mentioning earlier, I want you to take it."

I was excited and afraid at the same time when he said this. Excited because this is going to be my first mission. Afraid because of taking the assignment Leah wanted. And I so did not want to mess with Leah.

"What's the assignment?" Sam asked.

"There's been random murders in Biloxi, Mississippi. From the looks of it, it's a vampire nomad. I want you to take care of it before more humans gets harmed." Billy said. He looked at me worriedly. "This will be your first time fighting a vampire. Are you ready?"

I gulped before nodding. I'm kinda scared. It's like the feeling you get when you go to a new school for the first time. It's like you have butterflies in your stomach.

"I got something that might help you, Bella." He said as he took out something wrapped in a red cloth and held it out for me. It looked like a sword was wrapped by the red cloth. I took it, careful not to take out the cloth. "I know of your adoration for swords."

This time I took away the cloth, revealing a magnificent sword in my hands. The blade was about the length of my arm, maybe 5 inches longer. It looked like it was made of ice or glass but also looked like it could cut through diamond in one swing. The hilt fit my grip perfectly and was a nice shade of gold, which glistened in the sunlight. It was absolutely gorgeous and elegant.

"It's my wife's. She was amazing with that sword." Billy said, admiring the sword with me. "And now it's yours."

I was taken aback by his words. A beautiful sword like this and also one that meant a lot to him as it was his wife's possession. I simply can't accept it.

He seemed to notice my indecision. "Don't worry. Take it. I know you're the only one fitted to use this sword."

I looked at him and then to the sword. I blinked back tears as I sheathed the sword back in its black and gold scabbard. "Thank you, Billy." I whispered.

Sam cleared his throat. "That's good Bella but I want to finish this mission as soon as possible to lessen the damage."

I smile at him sheepishly before muttering a sorry and strapping the sword securely on my back. It felt perfect on me and it felt like another piece of my life's puzzle. "Let's go." I said.

We headed out of the house and to the forest behind it. I turned my back at Sam to allow him to take off his clothes and phase. A black wolf was at his place when I turned around, his brown shorts wrapped around his rear leg.

'_Hop on'_, He thought. I did as he ordered. Thankfully, my usual attire –which was sort of similar to a military uniform –was well fit for this kind of transportation.

Sam running was fast but we had training like this before so I managed not to fall. My sense of balance had improved ever since I resurrected so don't trip over air anymore. I still trip a lot though.

The run to Biloxi was about half an hour. If it were any normal day, I'd been bored with the ride already. But now that we were on a mission, I can't reign in my excitement. My senses were on full throttle and my instinct slowly overpowering me.

We were at the forest near the sea in the territory of Biloxi when I smelled it. Sam smelled it too.

Vampire.

'_One?'_ I asked, not sure if I was right since this was my first assignment.

'_Yes. He smells close. Prepare yourself.'_ Sam warned as I got off him, my left hand gripping the hilt of my sword but not yet taking it out of its sheath.

The scent becomes closer. I scrunch my nose at the icy stench. I could hear the rustling in the forest to my left. I immediately whipped my head to that direction to time with the arrival of said vampire.

He was handsome with dark hair and golden eyes. Funny, I thought vampire had red or black eyes only. He was wearing a lab coat, similar to those of doctors. He had a smile plastered on his face which left me confused. Why was this vampire like this? So civilized.

Sam growled at him causing him to back away a little bit, his smile falling.

He raised his arms up in surrender. "I won't fight you. Please listen to what I have to say first."

'_Like I would ever!'_ Sam thought, his words harsh in my mind. But there was something about this vampire that made me curious.

"Speak." I ordered and Sam looked at me, bewildered.

"I'm not like other vampires. I don't live on human blood." He started but Sam's thoughts in my head interrupted him.

'_Nonsense! What vampire doesn't live on human blood?'_ Sam thundered.

"That's absurd. We all know that's impossible for a vampire to survive without blood." I said.

The vampire smiled again. "Without blood, yes. Without human blood, no. I found a substitute that doesn't have to harm humans."

'_A substitute?'_ Sam asked, seemingly calming down. I repeat his question, now audible to the man before us.

"Yes, a substitute. Animal blood. It keeps me healthy enough." He said, gesturing to his eyes. Oh! So the different diet must bring the different eye color.

"Then, can you tell me, who have been causing the murders around here lately, if not you, vampire nomad?" I asked.

"First of all, I am not a nomad. I maintain permanent residence as a doctor in a mental institution nearby." He paused, knowing from my reaction that Sam had cut him off again.

'_A mental institution? Great. A place like a buffet.'_ He thought.

'_Seriously Sam. Let him talk first. This is nothing like we've ever encountered before.' _I counter as I gestured for the vampire to continue.

"Second, the news have been pretty devastating. And me taking on that nomad without my full strength as a vampire would be suicidal. This is why I came out to meet you and ask for your help." His face looked sincere and I couldn't deny that I actually wanted to help him.

But there was something that my instinct didn't let pass. "How did you know we were coming here?"

He chuckled a bit. "Truth be told, not on my wildest imagination had I imagined that creatures such as you would exist. It was only thanks to one of my patients who has some sort of special ability that I was able to know of you arrival."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Like what? A psychic?"

He nodded and I could see he was dead serious.

'_So… What do we do about this Sam?' _I ask.

'_Obviously this is something more. As much as I hate not killing that vampire right now, we need him for information about that nomad. So we'll stick around and kill that nomad before finishing this other one.' _Sam thought, planning out a very vile strategy for us.

'_Sounds like a plan.' _I agree but I had second thoughts. _'What about the doctor? He seems nice and he's not like other vampires. Why do we have to kill him?'_

'_Because he's the enemy.' _Sam deliberates about it for a moment. _'Fine. I'll talk about this with the Alpha. But if he says kill the doctor, we _kill_ the doctor.'_

I nodded in understanding. I turned my attention to the vampire who had remained silent during our inaudible conversation.

"We'll help." I said.

His face lit up to a bright smile. "Well, umm, would you like to stay at the hospital for a while. The nomad's hunting time are evenings and it's still early." He suggested, his voice full of hospitality.

I eyed Sam questioningly to which he nodded. I nodded to the vampire as well as he turned his back to us.

He ran at vampire speed and we followed him quite easily, to a small building in a clearing in the woods. There was a sign in front saying:

'BILOXI MENTAL INSTITUTION'

I sighed. What a name.

Sam had already phased back to human form wearing only his shorts so doctor vamp lent him his jacket. I had to laugh at Sam's getup though. And the look on his face. Priceless.

The hospital was pretty decent. it was exactly the opposite of how I imagined an asylum to be. But yeah, white was everywhere here.

"Oh, Dr. Andrews. You're back." A chubby woman in behind the counter in the middle of the lounge greeted doctor vamp.

"Claire, I'd like you to get something for our guests." He walked over to whisper something to her but I could hear it perfectly. "Is she doing fine? Did she have another episode?"

Claire shook her head. She shot us a disapproving look before walking away.

"Thank you for your hospitality Dr. Andrews." I said.

"Please, call me Rob." He answered and held out his hand.

"Bella." I introduced before taking his hand. It felt weird but I never actually imagined that I would ever shake hands with a vampire. But Rob just had something about him that made me trust him.

Rob eyed Sam worriedly. "Will your friend be okay?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine. Sam just needs to adjust. I'm just much better at that." I said with a smile. I guess that had just been a trait of me.

"Right. Make yourself at home here Bella. Though not much or you might end up as one of my patients." Rob joked and I laughed with him.

* * *

~x~

* * *

I took a stroll out the forest. It was a peaceful place. Just the thought that it would be our battleground for tonight bothered me a lot. But it is my duty as a Homunculi. I have to stop that nomad and help other humans.

I was snapped out of my determined thoughts by a breathtaking voice. It was light and feminine and the way she sang that well known song was absolutely beautiful.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost but now am found,_

_Was blind, but now I see._

My feet moved like they had a mind of their own, following the music. Her voice echoed in my head.

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear._

_And Grace, my fears relieved._

_How precious did that Grace appear_

_The hour I first believed._

I found myself walking back towards the asylum, towards its back.

_Through many dangers, toils and snares_

_I have already come;_

_'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far_

_and Grace will lead me home._

And as I turned that corner, that was when I saw her. Standing near the edge of the cliff was a short woman who seemed about the age of 17. Her black hair was spiked and pointing in all direction. She had a beautiful pixie-like face and she looked like an angel as she sang with her eyes closed. Her white clothes seemed to add to her charm.

_The Lord has promised good to me._

_His word my hope secures._

_He will my shield and portion be,_

_As long as life endures._

A single tear makes its way down her cheeks and I had to fight the urge to comfort her. Her voice as she sang was so full of emotion.

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,_

_And mortal life shall cease,_

_I shall possess within th-_

She stops singing and I see that she had noticed my presence. As I looked straight at her, I found myself captivated by her emerald orbs.

"Uhh….Umm…" She muttered shyly, clearly embarrassed that someone caught her singing. The blush on her cheeks were absolutely adorable.

"Oh… I'm so sorry if I interrupted you. I'll go now." I said and turned around, ready to leave when I feel her hand on my arm, restraining me from doing so. I look at her questioningly and notice that the blush on her cheeks grew tenfold.

"Please stay. It's rare for me to have company." She requested, looking down at her feet.

I couldn't help but smile and blush a bit as well. "Very well since I did enjoy your singing." I turned to her again and she let go of my hand.

"Thank you. I'm Mary Alice Brandon but please call me Alice." She introduced, a genuine smile on her lips as she looked up at me.

I pet her on the head and flash her a smile. "I'm Isabella. Call me Bella."

* * *

~x~

* * *

**A/N: So did I do nicely? I just don't know how I can write without it being rushed. I'm so sorry! And the characters might be OOC here. I don't know. **

**I would adore you people if you are kind enough to leave me a review!**

**Reviews make my day!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Oh God! It's the dreaded Author's Note only chapter! Well, I regret to say this but my Fanfiction works will be put to rest for a while. A lot of things have been happening and I just can't seem to find the time or energy to continue. My life is becoming more and more complicated and I just can't squeeze fanfiction in. And I have to concentrate on my studies or else... Either way, my fanfictions will not be dropped but just put on a very long hold. I don't know if it will take months or even a year but I will try to write again soon. I'm sorry if there will be any of you inconvenienced by this. And thank you for those who read and reviewed the previous chapters. This is how my note will end. Thank you all. :)**

**Special Thanks to: the-poetry-of-ink, Villemo79, lynettecullen, sawa255, deadlyXivy... Your reviews really cheered me up! And all the others too... xD**


End file.
